Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Saw the Episode, had to add a little more Magick, and Sarra had to make an apperance! Have fun!Rated M.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripkie does. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M violence course language...suggestive scenes? Always! LOL.(Based on Dream a Little Dream of me 2008)

Dream a Little Dream of Me:

"You don't say?" He listened to the doc. "Alright. Alright. I'll come. Yes." "Mr. Sorenson." He said as he looked over at Sam who gave him the What the fuck? Look on his face. He sighed as he did, he put the cellphone away. "Damnit." He looked at his younger brother. "Who is it?" He asked. Dean ran a hand down his face. "Its not Bobby, Its Sarra." He swore.

"Balls." He heard his brother breathe and Dean quirked a smile. He sighed. "Philidelphia. Let's ride." He drove hard and fast in his Impala down the dark dank highway. It'd been raining, for a couple of days, but they came around to sunshine, even though it was fall. He stopped at the hospital first, he had to at least see her. _Sarra...don't you be dead damn it..._ He sighed as he got to the hospital floor where the doc said she'd be.

"Doc?" He asked. "Mr. Sorenson, we spoke on the phone, my brother, Tom." 'Tom' nodded. "Doctor, what's wrong?" He asked. The doctor sighed. "She has gone to sleep but not woken up yet. We don't know the cause. We don't know the cure. We can't cure what we don't know." He said. Dean sat down by her side, and he looked at the pain on her facial expression. She looked like hell. "Doc, is there anything we can do, but wait?" 'Tom' asked. The doc shook his head. "Is there any other family she has, they should be contacted." The doctor asked.

"I can find out." Sam said, greatful for a job to do. Dean smiled. "Thanks Tom." He said and Sam nodded. "Of course. Doc where was her phone when she came in?" He asked, hoping for an easy route to a job. "Right here." The Doc handed it to him and Sam smiled as he went outside and found bars on both the battery and the signal. _Thank god!_ Sam thought, and then thought of who they could ask. _Tommy I think. Would be the only one, or Bobby._ He thought. _Should search her place too. Where ever that was..._ He searched her purse and found a room key at a local motel. _Thank god!_ _Another bonus uhoh, might mean a harder exit with this one if these two were easy finds, knowing Sarra..._ He sighed again.

Sam phoned Tommy, who cursed. "I'm on my way. Philidelphia?" Sam gave the coordinates and Tommy nodded. "Right on my way. I'll get a ride right to the hospital as soon as I land." He said. There was a smile on his face. "Thanks Tommy." He said. He sighed in relief.

He went back to Dean and looked in on his brother. "Dean?" He whispered. Dean woke up, and gave his devil may care smile. "Yo." He said. "We should check her hotel room. I got her key." He smiled. "Okay." He said and he smiled down at Sarra and kissed her forhead. "We'll be back." He whispered. He left her and she didn't even feel him gone. He sighed over that. He sighed as he got to his car and he hit the steeringwheel on his baby. Sam looked shocked. He hardly ever abused the Impala. "Dean." "We'll find it." "She's strong, she'll come out of it." Dean ran a hand down his face. "I know Sammy let's get this done." He said. He drove to the hotel. "I contacted Tommy Oliver. He's on his way down." Dean nodded. "Thank god." He said. "He could get sorted." Sam nodded.

"You're not angry I called him in, cause he loves her too, you know, maybe he could get through to her?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Because I don't want her to get attached. I'm not going to be here much longer." He said and Sam sighed. "Right." He said. They got to her hotel room and she had things organized and hidden, just like Bobby and their dad did. Then they found the root, a sample of it, and he smiled. "There's enough for three. Might be a good thing." He said. Sam nodded. "We wait for Tommy?" He asked. Dean nodded. "I'll get him." He said. "Hospital he said." Sam said. Dean nodded. "Go, Sammy." He said. Sam gave him a look. Then drove to get Tommy.

He explained on the way with this Dream root, that they would be facing their worst fears. Tommy sighed. "Damn it." He swore. "Been there done that with the Caves of Deception and the damn Island of dreams...Damn it not again...Torrens..." He muttered. He sighed. "Drive." Sam drove faster to the hotel, and they got there, and they got there, and Dean had smiled as he heard Sam's key, and they were all let in, and Tommy looked at Dean. "I hope you know what your doing?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, I studied her notes." He said and Tommy sighed. "Thank god she writes nearly everything down, even if its not all important, it might be." Sam nodded.

They drank the root, and all three passed out. They went into Sarra's mind. Tommy swore. "Damn it." Sam raised an eyebrow. "When is this Tommy?" He ran a hand through his long hair. "Damn it." "Ninety seven. Huh. I'm in my Red Ranger uniform for the Zeos. Damn...That means two to one..." Dean looked and swore. "Shit." "Incoming!" He cried out and Dean swore and dodged. "What the HELL?!" Sam cried out as they dodged the fireworks from her Power.

"Jason's death..." Dean winced. Sarra cried out as she saw Jason die again. "Torrens..." Tommy moaned. Sam looked scared. Then the Power Chamber showed up, as that was what had happend next, the teleportation back to Earth. She hadn't wanted to go. But she went. Dean saw her as she collapsed to her knees. Jason's body was torn up, bloodied. "Goddess..What did I do, could I've done anything...more to make him home?" She whispered.

She closed her eyes. She sighed. She cursed and she swore. She tried to find herself alone. She dodged the others and found a quiet spot. She pulled an athame to her wrists. "I shoulda just died..." She quietly sobbed. She used her athame knife. The hot blood ran down her arms. She didn't care. She couldn't. There were feet pounding and it was Tommy. He got the door opened and he got to her side. "Sarra!" "Damn it!" She smiled.

"_I know I can love you much better than this,...It's better this way..."_ She quoted and he touched her face. "No. No." "If I lost you..." She smiled.

"It'll be alright, Oliver." She said. "This way...I won't...cause more distress with the team." She said. Dean looked over at 'his' Tommy. "She never said anything about this." He said. Tommy nodded. "She wouldn't." He said, and he ran a hand down his face, and touched his palms together, then his own wrists. "Damn it." He swore. He looked at Sam. Sarra was pale. She curled a hand around her friend's hand. "Its alright." She said. "I was meant to." She said. He shook his head. "No." He said.

She sighed. "Please...Red Ranger, let me go." She ached. He shook his head. "I love you!" He said. She moaned. "No..." She moaned. "You musn't. I am not worth of love." She said softly. "No." He said softly. "You are." She moaned at his words. "No...dear one. You are the one who should live." She said. "I failed Jason...I won't fail you too." She said.

"I should share that knife damn it. I let him go!" " I should've grounded his butt." He said. "I couldn't keep my objectivity." He said. "I fell for you too." He said. She whimpered. "Shoulda just died..." She moaned.

She sighed. "Please..." She heard him say as he hooked her up with Billy's help with blood bags to her arms. He got Billy to help him sew her wrists. She sighed. She closed her eyes. Dean ran a hand down his face. He looked at his Tommy who watched himself walk away. "Go to her wake her up, tell her its a nightmare." He said. Tommy nodded.

"Alright." He said. He woke her told her it was a nightmare. She woke up, as the other three did. Sarra moaned as she did, she cursed. "I'm gonna kill those boys." She muttered, and they drove over. She smiled. _Tommy, Dean, Sam..._ She thought. She smiled as she heard Tommy's footfall. She looked at him. "Tommy?" She muttered. He smiled. "Damn it Silver." She smiled.

"Sorry babe I was on track of a killer and got trapped in my dreamcycle." She amended. He swore. "Torrens..." She grinned. He touched her hand. "Torrens..." He whispered. She shrugged. "I was asleep, it was alright. Even though I was in pain, I wasn't scared anymore." She said. "Silver..." He admonished. She laughed exaggeratedly, and she sighed. "Its alright, Oliver. You don't need to keep chasing a woman almost twice your age anymore." He swore. "I would even if it was to keep you alive. I love you damn it." He said. She shook her head. "Don't. Just don't. I was never worthy of worry or love Oliver, and yours I can never have." Sarra said softly. She touched his face. She drew back and he could feel her getting cold. "Lietuenant..." She smiled.

"I am well, Oliver, like I said, I just need some peace and some sleep." He smiled. "Torrens..." She smiled. "I was the one slated to die, Red Ranger. I. Not you not Jason..." She broke. "Not Jialla..." She whispered. She closed her eyes. "I shoulda died, Red Ranger, Should still die." "I do not deserve care." She said. She closed her bad hand, as it seized. She closed herself off. Dean looked over at Tommy in shock. "Tommy?" Dean rumbled. "Dean." Sam asked. "Not now Sammy." He said.

"What is she doing to herself?" "Killing herself?" He asked. Sarra smiled. She had closed eyes. "Dean its alright." She moaned. He got to her side. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Dean look after yourself, and your brother, your mission. Your father wished this. You have a hard road ahead, don't concentrate on me lad, leave me be." She said softly. He looked at her.

"Sarra. I can't." "If I lose you too, I've lost so much, we've lost so much." "Please." She smiled. "Deano..." She said. She touched his face. "Its alright, Deano..." She whispered. He shook his head. "No, Lietuenant, it isn't." She smiled. Sarra sighed. "I can't take much more, Deano." "I've done so much, if I do much more the Power...will eat me a live..." She broke. She closed her eyes.

He reached out. "Don't you give out on me Lieuteant." He looked at her. She shrugged. "There is no other choice, dear one." She said. He shrugged. "You do or you die Lietuenant?" "Is that it is that all?" She nodded. "All that we can." She said. She breathed heavily. "I've done enough." She said and smiled. He touched her face. "Torrens." He muttered. She laughed. "Ye sounded like your father just then." She said. He laughed.

She sighed. She closed her eyes and she smiled and he smiled back, Sarra touched him, and she smiled. "Dean?" She asked. He smiled. He felt her touch. Sarra smiled as she gave in. "Dean..." He smiled. "You and me doll." She swacked the back of his head with her good hand. "Ejjit." She said and Sam came to her side. "Lt." he said. She hugged Sam. Sarra felt his energy and she released him, as Dean got in behind her and held her. "Doc said that you can be released as soon as possible." Sarra smiled. "Good." She said and touched his face. "Alright kids. Get me outta here." She said and she looked at Tommy who smiled. "Torrens." She gave him a hug. "Thanks Oliver." She said. She touched his face. "You can have a life oh cloud scraper." He smiled.

He laughed, and she smiled. "I'll be fine, Tommy. Seriously." He bent over her and hugged her. "If you ever need me. I'm never far away." Sarra nodded. "I know." She said. Sarra smiled and as she did, she relaxed in Dean's arms. "Boys, get me outta here." She whispered. It took a couple of hours and it was dark before she got home, but she got home in one piece. Tommy went back to Reefside. She was able to relax for the first time, for a long time afterwards.

She was...okay.

_**May the Power Shine in your hearts.**_


End file.
